Trapped ! For Now
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This part of ”Hijackings” investigates the emotions of our beloved characters in the midst of captivity. Will our Captain and Crew ever reach their desired destination to Planet Inuyasha ? Let’s hope so !


Trapped ! (For Now)  
  
Hijackings among the Cosmos  
  
Part III of IV  
  
Note: This part of "Hijackings" investigates the emotions of our beloved characters in the midst of captivity. Will our Captain and Crew ever reach their desired destination to Planet Inuyasha ? Let's hope so !  
  
"Our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all."—2 Corinthians 4:17  
  
"Therefore we conclude that a man is justified by faith without the deeds of the law."—Romans 3:28  
  
"To be great is to be misunderstood."—Ralph Waldo Emerson, Self Reliance  
  
Chapter 1—Entry into the Delilah Quadrant  
  
The Enigma Gyro had been sailing for quite some time and it arrived to the deepest, darkest area of space. "How could anything survive out here ?", a rather frightened Carmen said hugging her brother for protection. "I'm not sure, Sis, but Inuyasha is supposed to be located here...somewhere. We mustn't lose hope. I mean think of all the incredible journeys we've taken together !", Arsene Lupin IV said very optimistically. The rest of the crew began to chime in, approving what he had said. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Car. We'll be fine.", Felicity said, hugging her niece. But the mood of optimism quickly turned around into vulnerability and sorrow once a very familiar sight was seen. The Eagles had been repaired and modified, and the USS Galaxy Interpol was following close behind. The faces of Maria, Tochiro and their son and daughter could be seen, and they looked vengeful. They had the sort of glint in their eyes, which was a forewarning to the entire crew of the Gyro. Raquel remained very levelheaded in this predicament. "Swayzo, turn us around. We have no other route to take.", she commanded. Swayzo didn't dare argue with her because she was doing what came naturally for her, escape from impending doom. But, Eagles were everywhere. They couldn't out maneuver them. "Oh, perfect. Just perfect !", The Wolf said, sarcastically. "Yeah, honey...We knew this was coming. We couldn't outrun the Law forever...", Fujiko said, placing a calming arm around the neck of her downtrodden husband. This saddened the entire crew. They had been outrunning the Intergalactic Police since they began their heists but this one spot they hadn't predicted. So, they had no other choice but to give themselves up to the authorities. But, no matter what it took they all secretly vowed to one another that they would make the arrival to Planet Inuyasha...Something grand was just around the bend.  
  
Chapter 2—In the Brig  
  
Behind the impenetrable force field, the "A-Team" and the Wolf gang pondered of a plan to disrupt the shields and a route to escape from the notorious "Intergalactic Correctional Containment Unit". It seemed to be an inescapable situation in the brig, but they tried every trick in the book in order to escape. Thus far, nothing had worked. But, Raquel had discovered something that would disrupt the mighty shield. By constructing a bipolar magnet, she tentatively extended her hand into the force field. It disrupted the positrons and negatrons, leaving a large enough holes through which the entire crew could walk through safely. Now all they had to do was find the Enigma Gyro and release it from the "clamping claws of justice".  
  
Chapter 3—The Perilous Escape  
  
The alarm system sensed no threat in the Containment Unit, so the entire crew sneaked past the sleeping guards and out to the dock where the Gyro was being held in captivity. As Raquel began to start up the Gyro from the inside, the motion-sensitive cameras finally sensed an escape attempt in process. "Hurry, Raquel !", Monica ranted, panicking for the first time in her young adult life. As quickly as Raquel could, Swayzo was up and running and the Gyro was placed into hyper-drive. The Hamas sent the Interpol Eagles into combat, and they were in hot pursuit of the Gyro. "They can't escape me ! Not now ! I've come too close to let them out of my talons now !", Maria II screamed, enraged that her purpose in life (capturing the Universe's most notable fiends) was slipping right through her hands. Hopping up and down in pure fury, the new recruits scurried to their Eagle Fighters and began pursuing the Enigma Gyro into the Delilah Quadrant. Would they arrive to their destination unscathed or would the Eagles pull out all of the stops in order to bring their sojourn to a halt ? Well, dear readers...Sorry to say but you'll have to stick around for the final part of "Hijackings" for the juicy details. Heh, heh.  
  
To be continued...  
  
In the Fourth and final chapter of "Hijackings among the Cosmos", our Captain and crew must face a barrage of new weapons that the Eagles wield. Luckily, Swayzo has upgraded the Enigma Gyro so the "A-Team" and the Wolf gang have a few more aces up their sleeves. What will this new treasure be ? Will there be inhabitants on the planet Inuyasha ? Will there be any more adventures for our heroes to come in the future ? These burning questions will be answered in the last part of this saga, "Freedom Has No Boundaries".  
  
Don't miss it !  
  
By: Beth Berndt July 30, 2001 


End file.
